


如何惩罚一只吸血鬼

by cccl



Category: wjsn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 2





	如何惩罚一只吸血鬼

01

吸血鬼的獠牙还未缩回，鲜红色沾在齿尖像利器般的渗人，但种族天生惨白的面容沾染了几滴鲜红的血渍则是给她添加了活物的生机。她躺在地上，子弹开的洞汩汩流血，皮肉刚刚靠拢些，又迫于什么无形的力量被分开。

穿着黑色夹克的男子手上有浓浓的烟味，毋庸置疑刚刚是跌倒在地颤抖得最厉害的，现在得意扬扬的姿态。他捏住了吸血鬼的下巴，烟味都扑进了对方小巧的鼻子。吸血鬼扭过头去的动作显然激怒了他。

方才和镇子上居民聊天的人张开手指，大拇指和食指将镜架往上推。白衬衫的下摆束进了裤子，金丝眼镜，面容白净，整个儿人修长又斯文，如果不是垂落的手里还捏着枪，那只手也是不太适合握枪的，没有茧。她拨开围着吸血鬼的人群，捏住了夹克男子的手腕。

“虽说被子弹打中了，万一垂死挣扎咬你一口呢？”

她松开了对方的手，任其自然滑落，微微仰头、脸上是无邪气的表情。

“她还能咬人啊”，男子疑问语气明显，但已经往后挪了两步。

“麻烦吴先生把她带走吧”、“拔掉吸血鬼的獠牙”、“惩罚她，关起来一辈子都不要放出来了”......居民又围过来，但不敢靠得太近，缩在年轻猎人的身后，用“先生”来尊称这位女子。吴宣仪不置可否，她的靴子踩踏着地上的血液，蹲在吸血鬼跟前，看见对方不知为了其中哪句话微微颤抖的模样才翘起嘴角。

“那么、这只吸血鬼我就带回去了。”

把吉普车开到城外，吸血鬼猎人才放下一直噙着的温和笑容，垂落的嘴角略显冷淡。把车停下来，外面棕黄色的尘土扬起，她才开始慢条斯理的解扣子，衣服上刚刚搬运吸血鬼碰到的血液已然晕开。

“吴宣仪”，后座的吸血鬼皱着眉头往后缩，“你现在干嘛？”

“嗯？换衣服啊”，她理所当然地说。

倒是忘了这人的洁癖和轻微的晕血症，在外人面前向来伪装得很好。

“苞娜刚刚听见了没有，他们说要拔掉你的獠牙呢。”

猎人吹了个口哨，仿佛是在陈述什么有趣的事情，尽管如此，纤细的银色镜框和脸上并未出现与此对应的嬉笑表情反而显得她有些冷漠。

吸血鬼没有答话，由后视镜看紧闭的双目和颤抖的睫毛让她看起来脆弱又美丽。

到达目的地后，忽然踩下的刹车晃醒了吸血鬼，她看起来状况不太好，先是因为疼痛不满地嘀咕了几句，然后捂住了腰腹部的伤口乖乖坐正。到吴宣仪去拉来车门时，吸血鬼往她的方向挪了挪。

猎人抱着手臂心想这只吸血鬼又要耍什么花样，当然受了这样的伤恐怕也逃不了。尽管还是差不多的装束，她恹恹的表情加之浓重的黑眼圈和方才镇上的仿佛不是同一个人。

“吴宣仪”，吸血鬼有气无力可怜巴巴地嘟哝着，“你可不可以别拔我的牙齿”。

02

金知妍是吸血鬼，更确切地说是吸血鬼里的贵族公主。本来这个种族就狡猾得很，仗着精致的面容和擅长胡编乱造的一张嘴令许多人心甘情愿地被欺骗。

吴宣仪摸了摸她的手枪，上面印着复杂的纹路，擦拭至指纹抹消的地步，她才抬了抬眼。她们现在身处于她的小木屋，金知妍倚着房间里唯一的躺椅，双手无情地被绳索捆绑着。

“嗯，那我不拔了，过几天把你交给组织处理。”

她笑笑，见吸血鬼缩起身子，许是特殊的子弹还在对方的体内生效，不断地将试图愈合的伤口撕裂。猎人这才把手枪塞回特制的皮套，系在皮带上。吴宣仪再度站在金知妍面前，她捏了捏面容凄苦的吸血鬼的下颚，戴着皮手套粗糙的质感让吸血鬼哼哼了两下。

“我帮我把子弹取出来。”

“伤好了你就跑了怎么办？”

吸血鬼半睁着眼睛，到底还是没吃过什么苦头的贵族。当初听闻她口中说是吸血鬼公主，听过太多谎言的猎人轻蔑地“哦”了声，后来事实证明这是金知妍为数不多的真话。

“咳咳”，吸血鬼舔了舔唇上的血腥，她偏过头，大概是思考着更多的对策，吴宣仪支着下巴，饶有兴趣的样子。

“猎人协会难道没有规定私底下不能虐待吸血鬼”。

“规定都是死的，如果这只吸血鬼穷凶极恶，我是在保护自己呢”，吴宣仪咯咯笑着，“何况我以前在你这吃过的亏还真不少，还是说真的要我把你上缴给协会？”

“我有机会被放走？”

“一切皆有可能，看你的表现”，猎人坐在床沿，双腿赖皮地交叠着伸到躺椅边上。

双腿勾住了椅子后，将躺椅摇摇晃晃地往自己的方向拖，被波及到伤口的吸血鬼咬着下唇。固然是清冷的样貌，她的性子也是高傲又冷淡的，但是耐不住疼痛，吸血鬼的喉咙里还是含着毛毛躁躁的怨言。

真的矜贵又娇弱。

“公主殿下，你倒是想想如何能让我开心，偷偷把你放了也不是不可能吧。”

猎人质感粗糙的皮手套再次落在吸血鬼的皮肤上，这回靠近了伤口处。明明手套是没什么温度的，但吸血鬼更是低体温的种族，对于偏高温度的物品和敏感位置的触碰本能地蜷缩起身子，腹部的伤口受到牵连，发出了含着疼痛又舒服的模糊声音。

她略略挣扎了几下，又想到吴宣仪说的话，安静下来、任人宰割的模样。“宣、宣仪”，她紧闭着双眼，感觉对方略略停顿了，然后被摸了摸脸颊，粗糙质感的手套揉着皮肤的感受让她颤栗着，睁开眼看见猎人仍旧冷淡的侧脸。

03

这是金知妍和猎人的第三次交锋。

她初次遇见对方的时候，那还是个不管面容或是手法都稚嫩的初学者，甚至称不上正式就任的吸血鬼猎人。

吴宣仪腰身窄窄的，仅是穿着牛仔裤就显现出了优越的比例，脸上还未完全脱去婴儿肥，对外界故作警惕又懵懵懂懂的。她在集市里学着经验者那样装腔作势地砍价，明明是猎人这般给人印象冷酷的职业，却在挑选些年轻女孩用的饰品，当然她确实是女孩子，性别来说、年龄来说。

金知妍刚刚从附近村里一路过来，被追赶得鸡飞狗跳，看上去还是姿态高贵、不慌不乱的。她生得小巧，往吴宣仪怀里一钻，再将对方的手臂往自己身上一搭，完全是小鸟依人的样子。猎人正舔着糖葫芦，一下子被吓得咬碎了糖衣，钻进她怀里的金知妍踮起脚尖，捧着她的脸就吻过去了。

对此她的印象不过是吴宣仪憋得发红的脸、像是被烫到般糖葫芦也掉了，但口腔中还是充盈着甜味，甜到舌尖发麻。

吸血鬼忍不住探出舌头舔了舔对方的唇瓣。

后面追赶她的人不晓得跑到哪条街了又拐回来，金知妍又凑过去，按住对方的脑袋。过后小猎人意识到新靴子被吸血鬼踩踏着，才忿忿不平起来，她摸了摸自己的唇。

“这个镇上的人都这么主动的吗？”她说，“啊，我的新靴子......”

“不好意思啊”，金知妍的手背到身后，“刚刚有人想要搭讪我，找你帮个忙”。

那张精致又苍白的脸好似工艺品。吴宣仪虽然嘴上叨叨，心里却并不觉得吃亏，还是说着糖葫芦啊靴子啊，金知妍挑了挑眉毛，说我给你买。

问道职业什么的，金知妍撇了眼吴宣仪约等于昭告天下的装束，歪头去碰对方的枪，故意压低声线。

“你是吸血鬼猎人啊。”

“唔”，吴宣仪装模作样地咳了两下，“对啊”。

金知妍又不继续说了，待对方偷偷瞅了她好几眼，还是没忍住自己说了才在心里偷笑。

“其实还不是正式的，等带一只吸血鬼回去就转正了吧。”

金知妍给她买了昂贵的新靴子，糖葫芦倒是转了圈都没找到小贩。“算了算了”，吴宣仪大度地摆了摆手，眼里写满了你好有钱，我好羡慕。

“靴子不是白白买的”，金知妍朝对方耳朵吹了口气，惹得小猎人抱紧了盒子，“我要跟你住同个旅馆房间”。

和仆从走散不谙世事但很有钱的贵族身份颇为契合眼前气质高贵的女人，而吴宣仪彼时还是个小土豆般的猎人，枪杆仿佛只是装饰品。盘算着从说自己叫苞娜的贵族身上诓骗些旅费，然后装作展露自己的同情心和保护欲，吴宣仪嗯嗯嗯应得干脆。

话虽如此，猎人没遇见自己想找寻的猎物，贵族也无所事事的根本不见仆从来寻，两个人待在镇上已经一个月了。吴宣仪没有告诉对方自己陷入身无分文的窘境，但吃住的费用本就被金知妍一手包揽。

隔壁住进了几个高高瘦瘦斯斯文文的男人。金知妍偶尔会出门，大多数时候只躺在床上，一副水土不服的样子。

她生得极为好看，每回吴宣仪出门回来后就见对方慢悠悠地睁开眼，纯真又美丽的生物令人忍不住想要藏起来。纵然是打着诓骗钱财口号的吴宣仪久而久之都快遗忘最初的目的，犹如被蛊惑般的舔了舔唇。

“苞娜，你在里面待了好久。”

她敲了敲浴室的门，冲淋的热水里隐隐约约有血腥味。

打开的浴室门内，伸出的双臂交缠在她脖子上，金知妍比常人低的体温经过反复冲淋后才有了些温度，湿嗒嗒的头发和唇贴过来吴宣仪就脑子一片空白。

苞娜的身体怎么会这么凉，她想，腰部怎么会这么软。

诚然她心中早就有了七七八八的猜想，就算不能完全证实，可回来后带着的血腥味该怎么解释呢。沐浴后的热气很快散去，对方的身体更冷了，就算是在做这种事情。

“苞娜”，她亲了亲那人的嘴角，“不要回去了”。

身下的人咬在吴宣仪的肩膀上，但只是普通地留下了齿印，她沿着肩窝一路吻到脖子，脆弱的血管受到金知妍的完全掌控，然后偏头咬在下颚上。

第二天金知妍就不见了。

隔壁几个高高瘦瘦斯斯文文的男人终于调查到她们房内，猎人协会的高层没能料到吸血鬼的公主就蛰伏在他们眼皮底下，安然度过了好几个礼拜。

吴宣仪被协会拘留了很久以调查她和金知妍之间的关系。如果不是蓄意的安排，世界上哪有如此巧合的事情。

04

吴宣仪半夜起来给自己倒水，听见金知妍哼哼唧唧的声音，就像草莓蛋糕一样软软甜甜。她本想径直回到床上，改变主意后俯下身后长期锻炼的双臂轻易让吸血鬼的身体腾空，半睡半醒的吸血鬼扑腾了两下，立马钻进了猎人的怀里。  
吸血鬼狡猾得很，吴宣仪想。

但她没有失去耐心把猎物抛到床上。而是慢慢的弯下腰，身体弓起任金知妍的双手由她薄薄的背肌上滑落下来。  
“宣仪”，对方这样子很容易被视为讨好。当然金知妍后面的动作也印证了正是如此。她勾住了吴宣仪的脖子，把自己的唇贴上来摩挲，但猎人只是稍稍弯着腰、不肯再俯下身来。于是落在唇瓣的吻断断续续的，金知妍不太方便发挥她技术的亲吻变得杂乱无章，有时会滑过下巴。猎人最后失去耐心，或是因为将脖颈暴露在一只吸血鬼面前让她很没有安全感。

吴宣仪钳住了对方的脸颊，倒是没有用太大的力气，她只是确保金知妍会听话地贴着她的手心。  
嗯，非常乖。  
藉由良好的夜视能力和床头的孤灯，她没有看见吸血鬼伸出她的獠牙，也没有做任何的反抗，实际上失血和疼痛已经让这只生物的视线时而清晰时而模糊，蒙上了薄薄的水雾。

人类的体温先是抚弄着她的腹部。夜晚吸血鬼的抵抗能力增强，但血液还是没能完全凝固。金知妍虚弱地哼哼着，感受到来自本人毫无温度的血液被涂抹到脖子和下颚。她不明所以地搂紧了吴宣仪的脖子，整个人陷在床里了。

“嗯？宣仪。”  
“别紧张，我只是想体会苞娜平时是怎样对待别人的。”  
吴宣仪将金知妍的双手摁在头顶，平常她显得温驯老实，可近几年的练习和实战都不会骗人。她边舔舐啃咬吸血鬼的脖子，边模模糊糊地问道现在感觉如何。金知妍本能地扭动了几下身躯，马上就被阵痛弄得曲起身子来。

冷冰冰的血液弄湿了吴宣仪压在床上的膝盖，她直起身来，居高临下地俯视金知妍。  
“知妍真是只坏吸血鬼”，她嘟哝着，“当然我也不是什么好猎人”。  
初次被唤了本命的吸血鬼有了瞬间的怔愣，沾满了血液的手就伸到了她面前，虽然本来是来自于她的，但因为沾染上了人类的体温而变得温热了起来。她心领意会地吻了吻对方的指尖，然后伸出舌头卷着猎人的手指，用低低的温度吞吐着它们，直至干涸的血液重新被本人吞咽入口腔。  
吸血鬼含糊而费力地喘息着。每一下被抚弄都因疼痛和对于她来说灼热的体温烫伤，人类的体温是要弄伤她并让她不断自愈的。

猎人终于停下动作，至少看起来暂时如此。  
而过了大约一分钟，她重新抚着吸血鬼的受伤部位。

金知妍闭上了眼睛，下颚的血液给予她最冷艳无情的美丽。  
“还是算了”，她终于听见对方说，然后意识混沌地沉入了睡眠。

05

猎人和吸血鬼的第二次碰面来自于吴宣仪的主动请缨。  
她听说本次的任务是吸血鬼的公主便执意要去，彼时变得圆滑不少的性格让组织里的人都对她颇为信任，便也放任她去一雪前耻了。

吴宣仪抵达时，金知妍已经被她的同僚捕获，苍白着一张小脸关押在临时的羁留点，双手双脚都被铁链拴住了，獠牙被拔去的血洞还淌着血。  
“反正吸血鬼也不会死，要不要往伤口里面灌东西看看？”  
她的某个男性同僚说，毕竟金知妍在吸血鬼这个邪魅的种族里都能算最顶级的那类。脸蛋生得精致，气质清冷但眼神又纯良，越是陷入狼狈的境地越让人想要征服她。

“这只吸血鬼交给我，日后我一定拿更多的猎物来交换。”  
吴宣仪比划了个十。  
“宣仪知道她的身份比较高贵吧。”  
男人身上的烟味让她皱了皱鼻子，然后笑了，说这回的干部竞选我不跟你争就好了。

同僚这才满意地掐了把金知妍的脸蛋，说成交。  
等男人出去后，吴宣仪才冷下脸来，用袖子去擦金知妍的脸。

此举让金知妍低吟了两下，但因为被拔去了獠牙，讲话总归是含糊不清的。起初她见是吴宣仪稍微放下心来，又见她沉着一张脸才往后缩，铁链和椅子发出了“铛铛”声。  
“你最好老实一点，不然牙齿长好了我还会再拔”，吴宣仪恐吓道。

后面几天都没有别人来，到第三天金知妍就恢复了些精神的样子，开始和吴宣仪搭话。  
“我的两个仆从那天也受伤了，不知道她们是不是还活着，可以让我去找她们吗、或者你跟我一起去。”  
说的话多了，她照样还要因为牵扯到伤口而蜷缩身子，就可怜巴巴地看着吴宣仪。

猎人不紧不慢地擦拭着枪身，末了也没有理睬她，自顾自出去了。

吸血鬼又说自己的手脚被铁链磨得很痛，大概倒也没有指望猎人会松开枷锁，只是这样子叨叨几句。但几天后真的被松开了脚链。  
金知妍站起身来时，手上的链条还会作响，但活动范围扩大了不少。来到吴宣仪坐着的沙发前，她的膝盖压着沙发边缘，脚踝烙下的红痕像刺青一样引人注目。然后她垂头吻吴宣仪，到腰部被对方搂着。偏低的体温被炙热的吻巡礼着，让吸血鬼觉得自己几乎要融化在猎人的身下。就这样被对方来回抚弄折腾了好几次。

但吸血鬼的恢复能力毕竟是强。到午夜醒来时，吴宣仪发觉自己腰间别着的钥匙不见了，当然吸血鬼也不见了。

06

吸血鬼还在自己的身边，虽然她睡在床上到了第二天，那张床还是冰冰冷冷的，被子也没有被捂热。  
还是很冷。

她伸长手臂，将那只吸血鬼往自己怀里带，但牵扯到伤口令对方在睡梦里也呻吟出声，颤抖的样子虽然可爱，但......  
吴宣仪支着头思索了半刻，还是将躺在吸血鬼体内的子弹取出来了，看见她的伤口已经在以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。

她去取了手链脚链，将金知妍锁了起来。金属发出“咔嚓”的声音，吵醒了对方。  
金知妍看起来还迷迷糊糊的，摸索到吴宣仪的位置，在她的下巴亲了一口，冷得跟嚼着冰块的感觉似的。然后她顺势躺在吴宣仪的肩窝，直至清醒了后，才拉开了些距离。

“我只是睡迷糊了”，然后她犹豫着说，“宣仪不会再原谅我了吧”。  
“我听说你们吸血鬼也要联姻？”  
“什么种族都需要的吧”，她有些不解，从被窝里爬起来，结果束缚她的不是会令人产生刺痛感的子弹，而是金属发出的哐哐响声。

“算了，我只是随便问问。”  
“我的联姻对象是个年轻贵族”，金知妍眨了眨眼。

她看见眼前的人展现出狩猎者的神情，吸血鬼举起的双臂再度搭在了猎人肩膀上，不想去解释曾经的种种，或者她再三从家里逃出来是因为比起联姻对象她对猎人更加满意这件事。

紧贴的双唇燎原之势埋下了火种，每每靠近猎人，她总觉得自己要因为对方而燃尽，或是要被蚕食。年轻的猎人对她的渴求一次更甚于一次，她引导着对方进行着追逐游戏，但对于人类来说吸血鬼本来就是对立面。  
那么，她和吴宣仪呢？  
既是对立着的，又是不断吸引着对方。

尽管那个人是弹无虚发的猎人，但在这只吸血鬼面前就总是要失手。  
金知妍喜欢这样。

她抬起身子，去迎合对方像是要撕扯她的攻势。  
“你只能受到我的惩罚。”

乐意奉陪，她这样想，却没有表现出太多情绪来。  
只要成为那个人的猎物就行了吧。


End file.
